Sportacusladdin
Sportacusladdin is Hart JuniorTHX's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" and the first 3D feature film worldwide. The 3D version of the film is be come a Diamond title. The film was later shown in 2D since YouTube. in YouTube did not done in 3D until it released in the Google Drive for a one-month limited engagement. ''Cast: *Sportacus (LazyTown) as Aladdin'' *''Stephanie (LazyTown) as Princess Jasmine'' *''Trixie (LazyTown) as herself'' *''Ziggy (LazyTown) as himself'' *''Stingy (LazyTown) as himself'' *''Pixel (LazyTown) as himself'' *''Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as The Genie'' *''Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) as Jafar'' *''Edison (LeapFrog) as Iago'' *''Doki as Abu'' *''Dusty Crophopper (Planes) as The Magic Carpet'' *''Milford (LazyTown) as The Sultan'' *''Bessie (LazyTown) as herself'' *''Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) as Rajah'' *''The Cave of Wonders as itself'' *''Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Razoul'' *''Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Razoul's Henchmen'' *''Steve (Blue's Clues) as Peddler'' *''Hal Stewart/Titan/Tighten (Megamind) as Gazeem the Thief'' *''Dora, Naiya, Alana, Emma and Kate (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) as Three Balcony Harem Girls'' *''Jet and Chloe (Chloe's Closet) as Two Hungry Children'' *''Di Lung (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Prince Achmed'' *''Strawberry Shortcake as Woman at the Window'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo and friends (Pinky Dinky Doo) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin'' *''Principal Cinch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother'' *''Salleh (Upin & Ipin) and Mei Mei (Upin & Ipin) as Necklace Man and Woman'' *''Mother Gothel (Tangled) as Fat Ugly Lady'' *''Badrol and Lim (Geng: The Adventure Begins) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed'' *''Muthu (Upin & Ipin) as Omar; Melon Seller'' *''Jarjit (Upin & Ipin) as Pot Seller'' *''Mail (Upin & Ipin) as Nut Seller'' *''Ah Tong (Upin & Ipin) as Necklace Seller'' *''Ehsan (Upin & Ipin) as Fish Seller'' *''Pickle (Toddworld) as Fire Eater'' *''Dougie (Dougie in Disguise) as Boy wanting an apple'' *''Pak Mail (Geng The Adventure Begins) as Farouk; Apple Seller'' *''Chi-Fu (Mulan) as Old Jafar'' *''The Pirate Pup (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as "Laddie" Dog Genie'' *''Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora The Explorer) as Rabbit Genie'' *''Dragon (Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky) as Dragon Genie'' *''Marina (Fishtronaut), Emily Elizabith Howard (Clifford the Big Red Dog), and Stella (Toddworld) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls'' *''Cap (PoppetsTown) as Sheep Genie'' *''??? (Dora The Explorer) as Camel Abu'' *''??? (Dora The Explorer) as Horse Abu'' *''??? (Go, Diego, Go!) as Duck Abu'' *''??? (Go, Diego, Go!) as Ostrich Abu'' *''??? (Go, Diego, Go!) as Turtle Abu'' *''Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Car Abu'' *''Golias (My Big Big Friend) as Elephant Abu'' *''Captain Buzzard Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Old Man Genie'' *''Anthony (Woofy) as Little Boy Genie'' *''Captain Frost (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Fat Man Genie'' *''75 Golden Camels as themselves'' *''Captain Flynn (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry'' *''53 Purple Peacocks as themselves'' *''Red Jessica (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Genie as TV Parade Host June'' *''??? (Chloe's Closet) as Exotic-Type Mammals'' *''??? (Lulu's Islands) as Leopard Genie'' *''Fico (Doki) as Goat Genie'' *''Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) as Harem Genie'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves'' *''60 Elephants as themselves'' *''Llamas as themselves'' *''Bears and Lions as themselves'' *''Brass Bands as themselves'' *''Captain Gizmo (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield'' *''Conan (Case Closed) as Super-Spy Genie'' *''Hiroshi Agasa and Kogoro (Case Closed) as Teacher Genie'' *''Pip the Pirate Genie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Table Lamp Genie'' *''Brightly (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Bee Genie'' *''Toot the Tiny Tugboat as Submarine Genie'' *''Flamingos (Go, Diego, Go!) as One of Flamingos'' *''The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Gigantic Genie'' *''Puppy Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) as Rajah as Cub'' *''Robot Dog (LazyTown) as Toy Abu'' *''A Huge Snake (Geng: The Adventure Begins) as Snake Jafar'' *''Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Cheerleader Genies'' *''Lord Fathom (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest) as Genie Jafar'' Note: This cast was change since September 22, 2015. ''Scene Index: *Sportacusladdin Part 1 - "LazyTown Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 2 - Sportacus on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 3 - Sportacus Fights with Prince Di Lung/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 4 - Princess Stephanie's Dream'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 5 - Robbie Rotten and Milford's Conversation/Stephanie Runs Away'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Robbie Rotten's Evil Plan'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 7 - Sportacus Arrested'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 8 - Stephanie Confronts Robbie Rotten'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 9 - Sportacus Escapes with Old Chinese Man'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 10 - The Cave Of Wonders'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 11 - A Narrow Escape'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Jake (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Jake (Part 2)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 14 - Milford Upbraids Robbie Rotten'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 15 - Sportacus' First Wish'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 16 - Robbie Rotten Makes his Move/"Prince Sportacus"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 17 - Milford Rides on Dusty Crophopper'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 18 - Sportacus Argues with Jake/Sportacus Goes to Stephanie'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 20 - Sportacus Almost Spills the Beans/Sportacus and Stephanie's Kiss'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 21 - Sportacus Gets Ambushed/Jake Saves Sportacus' Energy'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 22 - Robbie Rotten Gets﻿ Exposed'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 23 - Sportacus' Depression/Edison Steals the Lamp'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 24 - Milford's Announcement/Jake's New Master is Robbie Rotten'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 25 - "The Greatest Genie"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 26 - Robbie Rotten's Dark Wishes/"Prince Sportacus (Reprise)"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 28 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 1; Robbie Takes Over LazyTown)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 29 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 2)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 30 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 3)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 31 - Happy End in LazyTown'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 32 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Clips from TV Shows, Movies, etc. featured: *LazyTown'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Megamind'' *''Math Adventure to the Moon'' *''The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park'' *''Numbers Ahoy'' *''Let's Go to School'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Doki'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''Tangled'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Geng The Adventure Begins'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Toddworld'' *''Dougie in Disguise'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Mulan'' *''Frozen'' *''Planes'' *''Jake/Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan's Returns'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book'' *''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' *''Justin Time'' *''Abadas'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Fishtronaut'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Sing and Learn with Us!'' *''Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm'' *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''Rise of the Epic Scout'' *''A Tad of Christmas Cheer'' *''PoppetsTown'' *''Hercules'' *''Quiz Time'' *''Cars'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Woofy'' *''Lulu's Islands'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' *''Olive the Ostrich'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Lion King'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' ''Trivia: *This is also the first movie-spoof in the first 3D movie.'' *''This is also the first movie-spoof to use Sportacus as a main character.'' *''During the part of Robbie Rotten's Dark Wishes, When Robbie Rotten sing "Prince Sportacus (Reprise)" over. Bessie said the quiet, because she asleep in her room, and Robbie said "sorry" before the end.'' *''During the part of Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten, Milford almost to see have the Shark in this movie.'' *''During the last part of Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten, Jake say "This﻿ can't be happening." we hear from Jake Saves Bucky.'' *''Other casts was change since September 22, 2015.'' ''Trailer/Transcript: *[[Sportacusladdin Trailer/Transcript|Sportacusladdin Trailer/Transcript'']] Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MkShinx Category:Cool World Channel Category:Live-action and Animation films Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Wonderful World of Jake's Adventures Category:3D films Category:Candidates for deletion